Captured
by Rebel Loveless
Summary: Okay, so you know Link from LOZ right? Always saving people, never needing anyone to save him. Then tell me why Link was kidnapped and now I'm here and having to fill his shoes, figure out his annoying codes, find out his kidnapper, and find him before Hyrule is destroyed by Goddess Farore's archenemy. Also, why do I look so much like someone I thought to be in a video game?
1. Chapter 1

A dark-haired sand blond warrior looked out of the window of his home to be greeted with the sound of thunder and the darkness of the clouds that covered the moon. His eyes never left the dark rolling clouds as he leaned on the still.

He could almost hear and see the people of the village looked to the clouds with disdain as they gathered their things and packed the items and themselves inside their homes for the approaching storm. It was the pattern they always repeated when a storm approached in the Village.

But, even the Warrior's horse knew this was no ordinary storm, as the beautiful white mane horse stamped her hooves nervously as she too watched the dark clouds.

From the forest a figure cloaked all in black came. The face was not visible as the figure walked to the middle of the small clearing, facing the house and the blue-eyed Warrior.

From the figures cloak a sword appeared, it's color pure white with a single red gem in the middle of the hilt.

The War Horse let out a nervous nicker as the Sand Blond Warrior jumped out of the window with surprising ease, and landed on the platform of the house. The Warrior drew his sword as the thunder rumbled again.

Neither figure moved, just stared at each other.

Then, almost on a single command, they lunged and swords clashed into a metal X. The War Horse drew back on her haunches, pawing at the air as she whinnied to the heavens as the two skilled fighters fought.

Metal against Metal sounded as the two fought, both skilled to almost equal each other. Thunder sounded as their battle drew on.

The Warrior, for once in his life, knew for a fact he could not win this. But his heart and spirit to protect did not once allow him to give into any form of surrender. He fought on though his endurance and strength was starting to fail miserably. The stranger showed no signs of slowing down or weariness as it pushed the Warrior to his limits.

The War Horse could only cry out in distress as the black-cloaked figure raised his sword, and knocked the Warrior out with a well-placed blow from the swords hilt. The Warrior crumpled to the ground unconscious.

The War Horse let out a loud war cry of her own as she galloped to the stranger that dared harmed her master. Now with the Warrior lying limply on one shoulder, the stranger lifted his hand. The War Horse galloped still, almost reaching her target, when she suddenly fell to the ground, unconscious as well.

The figure looked to the entrance of the Village as it heard calls. The Horse has alerted the Village. The figure looked to the house, and raised its free hand once more to it.

Thunder boomed and Lightning flashed. A deadly streak of pure white lightning flew down from the Heavens, and touched the roof. The roof burst into flames the colors of red, yellow, and orange.

With that, the figure turned and walked back to the forest with the swish of its cloak, the Warrior still over its shoulder.

The Villagers soon reached the house, and could only stare at the scene before them in amazement, as the Heavens opened up, and released blessed rain to the house, quenching the roaring fires that burned to leave nothing in it's path.


	2. Sophia-Carmen

" Awake my _Carmen Avis_, a friend of yours is here." Mama called from below.

I sighed as I slowly sat up from my comfortable place on the bed.

" What a strange dream." I muttered as I got up and changed real quickly before running back downstairs.

My name is Sophia-Carmen. Everyone calls me Sophia though. My parents are both Latin as am I, and we're proud of the heritage.

My parents say I'm Latin, but you would never guess unless I told you. My bright blue eyes looked nothing like my parents dark brown ones. Combined with my dark bleached blond hair and pale skin made me look like I wasn't even their kid.

When I reached downstairs my Mama's kind brown eyes found my light blue ones as she hugged me in good morning.

" You're friend is in the kitchen my _Carmen Avis_." She told me.

_Carmen Avis_ was Latin for Songbird.

" Thank you Mama." I told her as I raced into the kitchen.

" Sophia!" A familiar dark-haired girl called.

" Natasha!" I smiled happily as we raced towards each other and hugged.

" It has been forever since I last saw you!" she said happily as we pulled back.

" In reality it was only last week." I smiled, as I looked her over.

She didn't seem to change at all from when I last saw her. Still had the same dark brown hair, the same gently tanned skin, and the same dark brown eyes. People mistake _her_ for the Latino one all the time. She was like my complete opposite.

" How was your trip to relatives?" I asked as we sat at the breakfast bar.

" Same old. Anything new with you?" she asked me.

" I had a strange dream last night." I answered.

" Really?" she seemed to be greatly interested." What was it about?" she asked. I was about to answer when Papa came in.

" Natasha! It is great to see you again!" Papa boomed.

His dark black hair was combed nicely back, and the corners of his eyes crinkled with laugh lines as he smiled to Natasha and hugged her.

" Hello Mr. Romero! It is nice to see you again too!" she laughed as she hugged him back.

" When did you return?" Papa asked pulling away.

" About ten minutes ago. I ran straight here afterwards." Natasha answered. Someone started knocking furiously on the front door.

The door was opened and a few moments later another familiar face appeared at the door.

" Hello Seth." Natasha spoke first.

Seth was our best guy friend with spiked blond hair and forest green eyes. The same eyes which were wide and belonged to the same boy who was breathing heavily as though he ran non-stop.

" You guys haven't seen it yet have you?" he asked.

" Seen what?" I asked. He ran back into the living room with even Papa following him. The TV was turned on and put on international news.

" Around the world citizens are preparing for the worst as the weather turns to unnatural patterns. Storms are breaking out over the oceans and there have been many reports of what seems to be dark storm clouds. We have confirmed that all over the world the waters are choppy, not yet dangerous, but we recommend that you cancel any plans to the beach. The Wolf population has made a dramatic drop, as most are having to be put down by their wild attacks. Reporter Rebecca Hail here to explain more on the subject." Robert Wilson from the national news said.

" Thanks Robert. It appears to be that the wolves in this Florida zoo have gone crazy and attacked the same hand that feeds them killing the poor worker here. The same two wolves were immediately put down and the Zoo Keepers are being more cautious these days as well. I have here with me the top Zoo Keeper Ms. Anderson, here to explain the matter at hand. Ms. Anderson, can you explain what is going on?" Rebecca Hail asked as another blonde haired woman came into view of the camera with her.

" I've never seen anything like it in my life. Cleo and Harris, the two wolves, were the most gentlest ever seen at this park. I've never seen a wolf attack somebody at this zoo like that, and it saddens me deeply that they were have to be put down." The blonde answered.

Seth turned off the TV at that moment.

" Strange. Weathers acting up and now animals are attacking?" Mama said as she came over, too hearing the news.

" I'll say! I came straight over here when I heard it." Seth agreed.

" The government will figure this out. For now we can only sit and wait." Papa spoke.

" Come on Natasha, Seth. Let's go upstairs to my room." I spoke. My two best friends agreed with me and we headed upstairs and into my room.

" What do you thinks going on?" I asked as we all sat on my bed.

" Probably the Governments upset the Climate with a secret experiment they're doing. Who knows? As for the wolves, maybe they're the experiment." Natasha shrugged.

" Let's forget about it. Hey Sophia, did you finally get to the Sky Temple?" Seth asked me. We all relaxed as the conversation turned to our favorite video game, Legend Of Zelda.

" No not yet. I still need to get enough Rupees to get the guy to fix it." I answered.

" Well did you get the red Rupees from the cave past the bridge that's at West Hyrule Field?" Natasha questioned. I shook my head.

" Well put it in and let's get Rupee hunting!" Seth grinned. I smiled and put the Wii game in said Wii and turned it on. We were eagerly talking about other places for Rupees as the gaming consul warmed up and started up.

" Okay, so the cave, the Zora waters and-what?" I asked as I looked at the screen to the game. The others looked too. The screen was dark with a single dialogue box.' **Link Not Found**' was what it read.

" What? Why would it say Link? Why would it even do that?" Seth asked.

" What does it mean that 'Link's Not Found' anyways?" Natasha asked.

I tried pressing the A button.'** Link Not Found**' popped up again under the first part. I kept pressing buttons but all that would pop up was '**Link Not Found**' over and over again under the last. It kept going and going and going before finally stopping, leaving the screen filled with bolded dark letters. '**Link Not Found**'.

" Maybe it's a screw up in the machine. Lets leave it to rest." I said uncertainly as I turned off the Wii consul and TV screen. Natasha's phone went off.

She looked at the received Text message and said," Sorry guys, I have to go. Moms expecting me back. Later." She hugged us both before leaving. Seth's phone went off too and he looked at his message.

" Huh, same here Sophie. I'll talk to you later. Bye." He said hugging me before leaving too. I sighed as my door closed and I laid down on the bed.

After a few moments I got up and turned the TV and Wii back on. I selected the Wii game and pressed the A button to continue on. The screen became black once more, and the box popped up again. But it read something different.

The text was so small I walked up close. It was also written in Latin.

" 'Prepare for Hyrule'?" I said in confusion.

The TV screen suddenly glowed and a hand grabbed me and pulled me into the screen!

" Help!" I screamed as my world went black.

**HEY! As you can see I posted a new story on my page! Originally i didn't want to until i finished my other two stories, but i got SO excited about this one that i HAD to! Yes, it is a Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess fanfic. I am in love with the games apparently but i plan on putting other stories up as well later on in life. Anyways I am also here to tell you I AM going to update on my other stories within this month or the first week of October if it kills me. So review me back about this story, flames, comments, concerns, questions, you know the drill. Anyways Thanks for spending the time to read and... i really have nothing else to add**

**PEACE!**


End file.
